Tank Dempsey/Quotes
'Kino der aids' *''"''Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo. Glorious." (When out of ammunition) *"Fucker caught me napping!" (When downed by a zombie.) *"Aw, shit. This is embarrassing!" (When down by a zombie.) *"I hope you choke meatsack!" ( When down by a zombie.) *"Aw, our little bundle of badass." (When looking at Takeo's photo in Kino der Toten) *"Hey, player! I need some ammo or I'm going down!" (When out of ammunition) *"Hey, player! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!" (When out of ammunition) *"No power, no glory." (On round 1) *"Back off, meat mouth!" (After killing a zombie) *"Eat it you nasty sqwag!" (After killing a Gas Zombie) *"Fuck me, that smells!" (After killing a Gas Zombie) *"K to the I to the A Zombitch!" (After killing a zombie) *"Die you undead flesh adicts." (After killing a zombie) *"There is somthing so beautiful about blowing shit up!" (After killing a zombie with explosives) *"I'm going to miss that little guy..." (After throwing a Monkey Bomb) *"Slaying zombies since 1945! Oraahh" (Upon multiple zombie kills) *"Okay, let's see, a thousand zombies, and one Dempsey; yeah that seems fair." (Upon multiple zombie kills) *"He just... he just blew all over the place! *laughs* Wow! (After killing a zombie with Thundergun) *"That's the last leg you'll ever hump!" (After killing a Hellhound) *"Oooh,Yeah! Dempsey gets an upgrade!" (After getting his weapon from the pack-a-punch) *"This is the biggest FN fail i ever got!" (After getting FN FAL from mystery box.) *"I'ma spill their guts all over the place." (After getting a shotgun off the wall) *"REJUICED!!" (After getting a Max Ammo.) *"What's better than an M16? TWO M16's!! HaHa!" (After getting the M16 off the wall.) *"Little gun, lots of holes." (After buing the PM63 off the wall.) *"That's just crap-tastic." (After getting the Python from the box.) *"It, it just blew him all over the place. Wow." (After getting a TThunderGun/ZeusCannon kill.) *"Hoo-Fuckin'-Ra!" (After getting an explosive kill.) *"Fighting me up close isn't fair, and now I get a SNIPER RIFLE?!?" (After getting a sniper rifle from the box, also said when buying the M14 off the wall.) *"Tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss. Blech!" (After buying Quick Revive.) *"Aw, two guns just ain't fair." (After getting the CZ75 Dual Wield from the box.) *"Reach for me Jugger-girl. Oraahh." (After buying Juggernog.) *"I GOT THE RAY GUN! HA HA HA!" (After getting the Ray Gun) *"Time to make some noise." (After getting the Spas-12 from the box) *"Hey, FUCK YOU FIDDO!!" (After killing a Hellhound that hit him) *"I ain't going to be any puppies chew toy." (Said at the start of a Hellhound round.) *"I just found the hidden song. Awesome." (When hidden song is found.) *"Looks like a part of the meteor." (When finding the first 115 meteor.) *"Yep, there's another one." (When finding the second 115 meteor.) *Aww great, this again! (begining of a Hellhound round) *Damn! No cash! *Need some money for that hottness. *KA-BOOM! (when getting a Nuke) *Wait, we are keeping score? (while getting Double Points) *I wish we could replace Richtofen with a hot chick. (sighs) I'm getting lonely. (when Pack-A-Punching) *MMMM that hit the spot! (After drinking Speed Cola) *Meet Tank Dempsey, your worst nighmare! (killing a zombie) *This has got to be the last piece. (getting last rock fragment) *Not a chance, maggot addicts! (when killing a zombie that hit him) *Man up zombies, it's time to die! (when he gets Insta-Kill) *Need more rounds. (Running low on ammo) *Are you freakin kidding me? No Power. (At the begining) *Looks like we need to get the power on, Its like Deja vu all over again. (at wave 1) *Can't roll the bet if I can't place a dice! (Not enough points for the Mystery Box) *There's more dead here than a goth party *Hey look, I'm outside! (when stepping outside the building) Category:Zombies